Waiting: The Day He Returns
by 00Zero
Summary: Finally give up on waiting for Sesshomaru, Rin is getting marry. But on that same day, Sesshomaru returns. What would he do and how would their loves end? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN INUYAHSA**

**Ops, wrong story. Thanks for pointing that out. Now all fixed. ^_^**

**I started this story about a month ago, but even now, I am still not able to finish it. This story was meant to be a one shot, but now, over 3000 words and still keep on going, so I decide to publish the first half first. Review please. **

**Just a side note, this story is set in the old days where women could get marry as young as thirteen and eighteen is already considering old for not married. ^^**

**Ps. For Love Lust Attraction, I gave up on writing it for a while because any time I reached the battle scene, I just couldn't write. Just letting you guys know not to wait.**

* * *

It was a wedding kimono, yet she felt no happiness. The write and pure kimono felt dirty on her. Her lips painted the color of red, her yes painted dark. Her hairs were neatly pulled up. But she could not smile.

Because it wasn't him.

But she had waited for so long. She felt exhausted.

Nine years.

Nine long years that he had disappeared on her. She was only fourteen then, and she was now turning twenty three. She had stayed a spinster, and had long become an old maid. It wasn't that she cared about the labels, but she felt exhausted.

He would not come back. He had disappeared for nearly half of her life, and she was too tired to think that he would return.

She had waited for him. Every day she would tell herself, '_He might come today_'. But by the end of the day, she found herself alone, surrounded by darkness. But she told herself, '_he could come back tomorrow_,' so she waited again. Even in her sleep, she waited because he could come at any moment.

But by the end of another day, it always ended the same.

She was surrounded by emptiness.

Loneliness.

Despaired.

She heard and felt her heart breaks over and over until it shattered into powders. But she refused to give up. With what little hopes she held, her trusts and faiths in him, she mended her shatter heart and waited for him, only to be broken all over again.

She had waited for days, than slowly months had passed, and before she knew it a year had already circled around. One year turned into two, then three, and then nine torturous years had passed by. Nine years of everyday waking up with hope only to be left in agony each night.

She was tired.

Too tired to wait another day for him to return. To carry on that hopeless hope that shattered before her eyes each and every day.

It was easier to believe that he would not come back at all and move on.

She could not bear to live with the pains anymore.

Often, she looked around the villagers and saw what her life could have been. The women her age were already having many children. Some of the children were as old as nine.

Even Sango's twin daughters had already been married and had their own family. Yet, here Rin was, all alone.

It was not because she yearned to be with someone. She had always been alone before Sesshoamru came into her life. But she could not bear to see another sunset without him again. She could not bear the pains when her fragile heart would break because of the cruel fact that he had abandoned her. That he would never return. Even if she knew so, she would still wait for him. Waiting for him had become her life.

It had been nine long excruciating years.

She looked at the man before her. A handsome widow who was in his early thirties. He had lost his wife two years ago and finally asked Rin to marry him. He was a good man, she knew for a fact. She had seen him around the village for quit some years. But even so, she did not love him.

She wasn't sure if she could ever love him.

Standing in front of him, he smiled at her, yet all she wanted to do was cry. Not that she would cry. She had not cried even once for such a long time, not even when she was at her weakest and loneliest moments. But still, she did not know if she could stay married to this man. The man that she could never come to love.

Love like she loved Sesshomaru.

She was now standing side by side with him. It was time for her to take the vows. After this she could no longer wait for Sesshomaru.

She would have to move on with her life.

She would have her own family to take care.

She might even have children of her own.

Yet, she was not happy.

She didn't know if she would ever be happy.

Because the bridegroom wasn't Sesshomaru.

* * *

It was a wedding ceremony, but it wasn't just any wedding ceremony.

It was Rin's.

Sesshomaru was standing at the edge of the forest silently watching the human woman who was once but a child. Who had been traveling beside him until she was eight.

She was about to get married.

She would forever be another man's and Sesshomaru would not have the right to lay even a finger on her.

Yes, it had been years since he had last visited, he knew.

And… she was choosing to leave him…

…it felt unreal.

But she had always had a choice, he had told her. She chose to stay, so be it.

Even though he wanted so badly to walk into the wedding ceremony and carried her off with him, but he would not. It was her choice.

He would not blame her even thought his chest was burning with so much unbearable pains, his mind was screaming "betrayal" over and over.

He knew he had left her to wait for nine years. It must've been hard on her. She was but a human after all; the same as her kinds.

Humans are weak.

They are weak against emotions.

She must have changed her mind along the way because of loneliness. Humans cannot bear to be alone. Unlike him, a dog demon lord who would not faze whether he was alone or not. In fact, he preferred fewer companies.

So be it!

His heart was clenching and crushing at the thought that a mere human would run his hands all over her. That man would be the closest man to Rin.

His Rin…

He felt angry, the wildly burning pains inside his chest increased, almost forced him to walk out and take the man's life.

But he restrained himself… for her.

She was only human, he reminded himself again as he watched from the distance. Because if it were him, he would wait. Forever if he had to. He was not so weak that he would turn away from her after only a few years apart.

He would wait.

He would.

Even if it were centuries, he would still be waiting for her. Because to him, it could not just anyone. No one else but her.

He wanted to turn around and walk away, but he could not.

His feet were root to the spot; he had no strength to leave.

Somehow he still wasn't entirely registered the scene before him.

He stayed hidden, watching as if doing so the reality would change. As if it would become a lie. A dream. And Rin would still be waiting for him.

So he waited. Or maybe because the pains were too great for him to move? It didn't matter.

He watched as the man held onto her hand. He wanted to chop those hands off.

_Betrayer!_

_It's her choice!_

_It's for her!_

_For her happiness!_

_She betrays him!_

The couple was starting to take their vows.

* * *

**I will continue when I am done with the second Chapter, but since it took me a month to only got this far, don't expect the update anytime soon. Review please. ^^ **

April 22, 2013


	2. Chapter

**Urg... I knew I should not have drunk that coffee. My heart is beating so fast and I feel sick. **

**On the other note, this is another chapter that reached 3000 words, can you believe it? I hope it will be the ending you guys are looking for. And I hope you guys review because otherwise I would hate to write long chapters because most of my long chapters did not get as many reviews.**

**Also, for give me for the grammars, I've fixed it too many times that I'm sick of it.**

* * *

Rin looked at the handsome man before her. She would be his wife from now on. She would have to say goodbye to the Sesshomaru she knew. She would not talk about him again for a very, very long time. She would do it for her new family as well as for her own sake.

She had to.

Or else… she might break.

But the thought of sharing a bed with this man she did not love made her skin crawled.

Would she be able to let him touch her? Brush her cheeks, kiss her lips and wander to places she had never had anyone touch before?

If she were his wife, she would have no said it such matter. Would she get used to it?

Just the thought made her stomach turned.

She felt sick.

She imagined the moment when he would touch her the way a husband touch a wife.

She shuddered.

"No," she whispered, taking a step away from the bridegroom, shaking her head. "No," she repeated, eyes widen in denial.

The man looked dumbfound and wasn't sure what was going on or how to react. The guests started to murmur, starting gossips.

Kagome and Sango came to stand beside her and quickly made excuses before pulling her away from the crowds.

"Rin?" asked Kagome to the girl who looked as if she was about to have a breakdown. As if Rin was standing before death himself.

"I can't, Kagome. I can't marry him," Rin was almost pleading, shaking her head.

"Rin, there might not be another chance like this again," interrupted Sango. They all knew how much pains Rin hid behind her smile every day.

"I know," Rin turned her back to her friends, "but I can't marry him. I can't make myself to marry him."

Rin knew she was too old and no man would want to marry her anymore. This was a good chance. The last even. If she did not marry this man, she might really end up all alone.

"He might never come back," Sango said harshly. Rin flinched and pains were clearly displayed on her entire trembling body, but someone needed to tell her the cruel truth. Rin needed to hear it. She needed to move on because she deserved happiness.

"I know," it was barely a whisper, but the women could hear her. Rin's arms came up to warped around herself as if she was cold,

"Rin, you have suffers enough. It has been nine years and he has not come back. He might never come back!" Sango pressed while Kagome stood looking sadly and feeling empathy toward the bride.

"But he might come back!" Rin snapped, turning around to face her friends. It sounded more like she tried to convince herself more than them. They all knew Rin could be stubborn when she wanted to. That was the reason why she was still unmarried even now.

"I know he might never come back. I know. But what if he comes back tomorrow? What if when he returns I already am being ties down with another man? I won't be able to live with myself if that were ever happen. When he wants me with him, but I couldn't leave because I will be a married woman."

Kagome and Sango could only stare at her.

"I know this is my last chance to have a family. I know that Lord-"she swallowed as a lump suddenly formed and clotted her throat. She, and all her friends, had not spoken that name for years because it caused her too much pain anytime she heard it. "I know that Lord Sesshomaru might never return. But I rather wait for him than regrets when he's back. When I would be surrounds by children from the man I did not love. I have seen you," she looked at each of her friends. "I have seen how happy you are, marrying to the men you love. I want that, too."

"That's if he's coming back," Sango was still not giving up. "That's if he's still wants you with him." She wanted the best for her friend. She wanted the girl to be able to truly smile again.

"It doesn't matter! I will wait. Inuyasha has waited for you, Kagome," Rin turned to face the said girl, "He waited for you even when you were parted by times itself. 500 years apart. And you waited to return to him even when the well was sealed. Even when you didn't know if it would ever open again. And I am who live in the same time line as Lord Sesshomaru will not give up. Even if he doesn't want me back, I will wait to listen to it from his own mouth. And only then will I give up." She said, determined. Her voice let them know that it was final.

"I want you with me, Rin," a claim voice interrupted, all heads turned toward the deep voice, echoing from inside the forest as a white image emerged out.

Sesshomaru could no longer stay silence listening to their conversations. They were talking in low voices, but it did not escape his keen demon ears.

His chest was swollen with pride and happiness hearing the declaration of his ward. He was happier than the day he had gained his own sword and surfaced his own father at such a much younger age. Happier than when he regained his own arm, the arm that had been cut off by Inuyasha. Today he was happy, happier than any day in his life. And all these happiness was because of her, Rin. Because of her love and loyalty.

Every eye focused on the demon that walked gracefully out of the forest. His white attire stood out gave him the air of a high birth demon. People gasped in fear; some murmured and speculated of what the demon could have wanted.

Rin stared at his image in disbelief wondering if her mind had played tricks on her again. Her knees felt like noodles, as if they would give up on her any second.

But before Sesshomaru could come fifty feet near her, a blurry moving of red flew toward him and soon a fist tried to connect to Sesshomaru's handsome face. He easily dodged one attack after another, but the other party refused to give up.

"This is for Rin," Inuyasha shouted, causing Sesshomaru to pause for a second, but that was enough to do the job. Inuyasha's fist made contact to the demon Lord of the Western Land for the first time, sending Sesshomaru flying backward a few feet. But he was quickly come back to his feet, looking as dignified as if the hit had never happen.

"Under which rock have you been hiding for nine long years, Sesshomaru? I've searched for you everywhere, but you were nowhere to be seen. Have you die and gone to hell?" Inuyasha shouted angrily. He could no longer bear to see Rin, their sweet little girl, being so sad and went on a search for his stupid heartless half-brother, but he found no trace of him. And now, Sesshomaru decided to just show up as he pleased and claimed Rin as his own as if nothing had happen.

Sesshomaru would have to get past him first. He would teach his arrogant brother to know his place and never hurt the girl again.

Sesshomaru's gaze laid on Rin who still wasn't moving a muscle, looking very shock and stun, and ignored Inuyasha as if Sesshomaru had never heard him.

"Sesshomaru, I'm talking to you," Inuyasha, now with his transforming sword in hands, jumped at his half-brother. If he did not teach the bastard a lesson, no one could because he was the only one who could possibly put a scratch on the bastard.

The loud clang of the two sword echoed as they met, Sesshomaru pulled his sword to block the attack at the last minute.

The by standers were murmuring in fear while watching in fascination, unsure if they should stay and watch or run and find covers.

"Rin, we need to take shelter." In the chaos, the forgotten bridegroom had come to stand beside her, one hand grasp her arm; worried over her safety. His present snapped Rin out of her daze state.

But before Rin could answer him, Sesshomaru left the battle field, ignored Inuyasha again, and grasped the human by the throat, lifting the human up in midair.

Rin gasped.

Inuyasha was absolutely pissed off, but could not swing his sword toward his brother because of the humans. The crowd shrieked and broke into a run, some that were brave enough or curiosity had gotten the better of them, stood by and watched while their face screaming "trouble".

"Let him go, you bastard!" screamed Inuyasha. The human was struggling wildly, trying to loosen the dead-grip around his neck without much success.

"Do not dirty Rin with your filthy hands," the demon's voice was calm, but deadly.

"Please, do not hurt him," Rin pleaded.

Sesshomaru turned toward her, eyes narrowed slightly, but the grip did not loosen.

"Please."

Sesshomaru looked at her and then the man before he dropped the human as if a garbage. The human was coughing fiercely gasping for breath, his hands came to nurse his bruised neck.

"Rin," Sesshomaru addressed her.

"Don't you fucking ignore me!" yelled Inuyasha which Sesshomaru did the exact opposite of his commend.

"We need to talk, but this is not a good place," said Sesshomaru. Rin only stared at him emotionlessly.

"Where the hell do you plan to take Rin? She's not going anywhere with you," Inuyasha said sternly.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru who was still waiting for the answer and she turned her head toward Inuyasha and gave him a small smile. "Thank you for worrying about me, Master Inuyasha. But we will have to sort this out sooner or later." Rin then turned toward Sesshomaru and gestured for him to follow her.

~~~oo000oo~~~

"It's been a while," started Sesshomaru once they were inside the forest, away from pry eyes. The trees were tall and the sunlight shone into the forest, brightening the greeneries.

"Yes, it has." Rin answered coldly. They were standing facing each other, about three feet apart.

"You are angry," Sesshomaru stated, not questioned.

"I am," Rin confessed. "I am so angry that I want to slap you, hit you, and call you names you never wish to hear."

Sesshomaru tensed up, even though it was very slightly but she was able to see the details of his body and knew that Sesshomaru was affected greatly by her cold words. She was one of the very few people who can read him after all.

"Then why didn't you?" he wanted to know. His voice betrayed none of his emotions.

He never knew that wards could sting so badly. It was worse than Inuyasha's fists or any damages battles could cause. It would've hurt less if she were slapping him instead of telling him so. Her words struck right to the cord of his beings. Thousands of people had hated him, but none have ever had such power over him as she.

"I want to listen to your side of story first. I confess that I've waited for you for so long and it hurts so much that waiting even one more minute is unbearable." She said calmly, staring coldly into his golden orbs. Each and every word she said hammering at his cold heart without mercy. She had never looked at him with such cold expression and it pained him to the cord.

"But I've survive waiting for nine years. It shouldn't kill me to listen to your explanation for a few minutes more. Our relationship…. how it will end is depending on your explanation today."

He listened to her silently, feeling like she had sliced him open with each and every word. It isn't fair, he thought inwardly. But he was glad that she was a rational person and would give him the opportunity to explain himself instead of assuming things on her own. Otherwise, he might be angry himself.

"Where have you been? Why did you not come black or at least send Master Jaken?"

"I," he started, feeling ashamed of the fact he was about to reveal to her. But she deserved to know after all she had been through. "I have been trap on the Hopes and Despairs Island." To think that such a powerful being as himself would be trap at all was unacceptable.

Rin gasped, her eyes soften and concerns immediately replaced her once cold expression. Sesshomaru's heart felt lighten at the sight.

"For nine years?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"What happened? Are you are right? Lord Sesshomaru, are you hurt anywhere?" she unconsciously stepped closer toward him, eyes examining him for any signs of injures. With such sight, he lost all the self-control he had been holding. It was the first time she called him by his name since he had return. And how sweet it was, the ring of his name coming from her lips, he had fail to realize until this moment how much he had missed it.

Rin found herself being wrapped tightly and protectively inside his strong arms, her head connected to his chest. After taking a few seconds to recover from the unexpected action, her arms were snaking around his back, snuggling closer against his torso, inhaling his long lost scent and absorbing his warmth. She could hear his heartbeats, reassuring that he was real.

Sesshomaru, too, was inhaling her scent as he nuzzled his head against her clown. For nearly a full minute, they stood in silent, holding each other for dear life. No word could express all the emotions that they felt at the moment. Rin was the first to break the silence.

"I've missed you," she whispered. "Hn," was his only respond which was as good as _'I've miss you _too' in his own language. "I've missed you so much. I thought I would never see you again."

For an answer, he kissed her hair and holding her tighter.

Rin tensed, a light blush ran across her cheeks before a smile grace her lips. Her heart leaped and beats as fast as a hummingbird's. Her entire body felt so hot, as if she would burst from the flames of happiness. They had never been this close and intimate with one another before.

The last time they saw each other, they were but guidance and ward.

"With all my power, I will make sure to come back to you," he said softly. His voice was still emotionless and even, but it wasn't cold to her ears.

With that one phrase, all the suffering she had been through was forgotten. He had not abandoned her and was trying to come back to her. He was as eager to be back by her side as she him.

"What happened, my lord?" she asked, looking up to him.

Sesshomaru looked down at the pretty woman, no longer a little girl, and instead of answering, he leaned down and took her lips, a hand came to support her neck. She gasped, but did not resist. He had been thinking of doing this, the day they meet again, every day for the past nine years. He would not waste such opportunity.

After it felt like forever, they were both out of breath, Rin was bright red from the blush, and he felt satisfied with their greeting, he explained his journey to her.

Sesshomaru was lured by a lesser demon into the Hopes and Despairs Island without the knowledge that the Island only allowed things to enter and leave every thirty years. He had realized when it was too late because that was the last day of the seven days the Island was opening to the outside world.

Rin asked how could he was back now when it had only been nine years. Sesshomaru almost smirked with pride saying because he was Sesshomaru.

"Where is Master Jaken and Ah-Un?"

"They're too slow and I left them behind."

Rin smiled, happy that he would come to her first thing when he got out.

"I have something for you," he told her. Rin looked up in anticipation as he pulled out a green disgusting looking fruit. Rin wondered what it was, but knew it must be something important. Her lord would not do anything pointless.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at the ugly fruit.

"This is a life fruit. It gives demons energies while extends humans' life span. It's grows only on the Hopes and Despairs Island and only bear fruits a season in very hundred years." Sesshomaru explained.

Rin couldn't help but feeling happy and lucky to not only have Sesshomaru gathered the fruit for her but for the tree to bear fruits in her life time as well.

Though Sesshomaru thought Inuyasha did not deserve it, the fact that Inuyasha was home with his woman while Sesshomaru had to struggle and was away from his Rin for nine long years. Even so, he brought some extra fruits for the half-breed.

After all the questions were answered, Sesshomaru wanted to take the wedding over and replaced Rin's human bridegroom. He was that eager. Rin would have agreed to the marriage if it were not for the replacement issue.

Rin stopped him saying the human did not deserve such a terrible treatment. Being rejected was enough. She would not marry another man right before the human's eyes today to matter how much she loved Sesshomaru.

The man was a good man no matter what.

Sesshomaru was displeased with her answer, but reluctantly gave in to her. He had waited nine long years and he would wait a little more. But only a little more and no more than that.

Jaken and Ah-Un arrived by dust, but Jake collapsed as soon as they landed because of the long nonstop traveling.

Rin swallowed the ugly fruit along with Kagome. It tasted as terrible as it looked and smelled so strongly that they wanted to throw up. But as the saying goes, what's taste bad is good for you. Yuck!

Rin and Sesshomaru had their wedding a month later and live happily ever after.

The end.

(*_^)(^_^)

Now reviews. :D

* * *

**And thank you so much for the reviews and reading :D**

**Lp**: Lol, write as long as you want. I want to read them, long short, I love reading them ^^

**Taraah36**: Fixed. :D

**Sesshy's lil' girl**: Thanks for pointing it out. It has been correct and hopes it didn't disappointing you. J

**StoriedFabric**: Thanks. Yep, it's kind of that way.

**TheElla015**: Here it is. :D

**Icegirljenni:** Yep, it's that long. He has his own side of story, that's why he's feel that way. :D

**Inuyasharocks01862**: Here it is. :D Hope it's not disappointing you.

**Minky Sam**: Lol, it would've been fun to see him do that.

**SesshyRin3**: lol, that's Sesshy for you. :D

April 30, 2013


End file.
